Electronic communication devices may support client applications that, in order to communicate with other devices or entities in a communication network, are also operable to communicate with a respective backend infrastructure such as a server or other platform.
In order to provide reliable communication paths between devices and entities in the network, a connection between the device or entity and the backend infrastructure is often maintained, controlled, managed, etc. For example, in order to enable one device to participate in an exchange of data with another, individual connections between the devices and the backend infrastructure can be maintained such that the data is routed from the one device to the other device via the backend infrastructure.